At Library II
by Akinayuki
Summary: Sekuel dari At Library. Apa yang terjadi kalau Sasuke mulai berhenti tidur di perpustakaan dan menarik perhatian Hinata dengan membaca buku? Apalagi dia selalu salah mengambil buku yang 'Tepat'. SASUHINA, simple and short fic. Aki back! XD


At Library II

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

At library © AkinaYukiNyo

Warning Au and OOC (specially for Sasuke)

Summary : Hinata semakin sering bertemu dengan Sasuke di perpustakaan. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak tidur. Melainkan sering membaca buku yang sangat membuat Hinata terkejut.

This is a simple fic. dont hope you get a hard romance :)

(+o+)

Akhir-akhir ini seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo sering menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ketika dia berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Entah mengapa, mata lavendernya selalu menemukan sebuah judul yang sangat 'menarik' dari sebuah buku di perpustakaan. Bahkan si gadis tak menyangka bahwa buku itu tersedia di perpustakaan sekolah yang tua ini.

Sebenarnya, bukan bukunya yang membuat dia tertawa. Melainkan mengapa buku itu dibaca oleh seorang laki-laki terkenal sebagai pangeran SMA Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke. Tak banyak bicara dan selalu cuek terhadap siapapun. Dengan perawakan dan wajahnya yang sangat sempurna dia menjadi idola setiap siswi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Hinata?" Sasuke menurunkan sedikit bukunya dan melirik gadis yang sedang berusaha menahan senyum di depannya.

"Ano Sasuke-san, Aku.. tak menyangka kalau kau suka membaca buku seperti itu.." Hinata tertawa kecil, dia berusaha meminimalkan tawanya meski pada akhirnya dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, alisnya terangkat sebelah dan dengan cepat dia membalik bukunya untuk melihat judul tersebut.

'When you feel that you are a gay'

Saat itu juga, rasanya Sasuke ingin mengubur dirinya di inti bumi terdalam yang tak pernah terjamah.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau seorang.." Hinata terdiam sejenak. Dia menahan tawanya yang sepertinya ingin meledak. "Gay?"

"Bukan!" sanggah Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aku hanya ingin membacanya saja." Sasuke berkelit dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'Kau percaya kan?'

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-san?" Hinata melirik curiga kepada Sasuke. Di pikirannya mungkin saja Sasuke itu seorang pecinta sesama jenis, melihat dari sikapnya yang selalu menjauhi fansgirl-nya dan tak pernah terikat hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis manapun.

"Tch! Lebih baik aku ganti buku saja." kata Sasuke sinis dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju Rak paling ujung dan menaruh kembali buku 'Menjijikan' itu ke dalam rak dan memilih-milih buku yang diambilnya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak memilih-milih buku yang akan diambilnya. Mata hitamnya bahkan tidak melihat ke arah deretan buku di depannya. Melainkan ke arah Hinata yang sedang sibuk membaca buku dengan tenang. Masih terlihat dia menahan senyum dan sedikit air tergenang di kelopak matanya.

Hampir seminggu ini Sasuke memikirkan cara agar dia lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Well, berbicara dengannya saja baru di mulai dua minggu yang lalu ketika guru Asuma menyuruh Hinata mengatur buku-buku tua dengan jumlah yang wow.

Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya. Bagaimana kalau dia berhenti tidur di perpustakaan dan mulai membaca buku di depan Hinata?

Meski dia menjadi aneh karena membaca buku tadi. Yah,, setidaknya Hinata jadi lebih tidak canggung bercengkrama dengannya. Apalagi, dengan berpura-pura membaca buku di depan Hinata, dia bisa mencuri-curi pandang memperhatikan gadis itu.

Ide yang cemerlang Sasuke. Kau memang pintar!

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dengan asal dia mengambil sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Kemudian kembali duduk di depan Hinata. Membuka buku yang diambilnya dan mulai berpura-pura membacanya.

Mata lavender Hinata melirik Sasuke. Mengamati buku yang diambil pemuda itu. "Ano Sasuke-san.." lagi-lagi dia tertawa kecil.

"Hn? Kau tertawa lagi?" Alis Sasuke terangkat kembali. "Buku yang aku ambil bukan buku gay lagi bukan?"

"Bukan.." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-san itu bi-"

"Jangan lanjutkan." sela Sasuke dingin. Perasaannya sudah tak enak. Dengan ragu-ragu dia membalik bukunya.

'The solution for Bisexual'

Oh tidak. harga diri Sasuke terinjak kedua kalinya. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk orang yang menaruh buku sejenis ini di dalam perpustakaan. Meski dia tidak tahu bahwa yang memasukannya adalah Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang peduli pada jati diri muridnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san." Hinata menyeka air matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya meski Sasuke tahu Hinata masih mentertawakan dirinya karena bahu Hinata masih bergetar.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari kursinya lagi.

"Aa Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

"Lebih baik kau ganti tempat eksplorasi bukumu." Dahi Hinata sedikit berkerut. "Umm.. sepertinya di rak buku itu penuh dengan buku aneh."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, senang melihatmu kembali membaca Sasuke-san."

"Senang melihatku membaca buku aneh tadi?" lirik Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ah! Ma-maksudku.."

"Atau kau senang melihatku berada di depanmu?" seringai licik terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Membuat wajah Hinata mulai memerah.

"I-itu.. A.."

"Kuanggap itu 'Ya' " Lanjut Sasuke lagi yang segera beranjak mencari buku di rak yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dari sela-sela buku itu dia dapat melihat bahwa sekarang Hinata sudah salah tingkah dan membaca buku tanpa konsentrasi penuh.

Dan Sasuke senang melihat hal itu. Apapun yang ada di gadis itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tawanya, Suaranya, sikapnya, dan ketika wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Andai saja dia bisa dekat dengan Hinata lebih cepat.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan menarik perhatian Hinata untuk melihatnya. Wajah cantik itu tambah memerah ketika Sasuke meliriknya dengan sebuah seringai kecil kebanggaannya.

"Melihatku Hinata?"

"Aa- Tidak."

"Sekarang kau gugup?"

"A-aku tidak gugup."

"Benarkah?"

"Atau kau dari tadi ternyata memperhatikanku?"

"Maaf?"

"Buktinya, kau mengomentari buku-buku yang aku baca." lanjut Sasuke lagi. "Itu tandanya kau memperhatikanku Hinata."

"Bu-bukan.." Hinata menggeleng kepalanya dengan susah payah.

"Lalu?"

"Bukumu.." jari telunjuk Hinata mengarah kearah buku yang dipegang Sasuke. Jari itu terlihat bergetar. Apa kali ini Hinata sangat tidak bisa menahan tawanya atau justru dia sangat malu dengan apa yang di lihatnya?

"Hn?" Sasuke tambah tidak mengerti.

"A-aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya Sasuke-san.." wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sekarang. Bagai kepiting rebus yang matang sempurna.

Dengan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Sasuke membuka bukunya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat isi buku itu. Gambar-gambar nyeleneh para gadis yang berpose menantang. Di baliknya buku itu dan melihat cover-nya.

Owalah.. ini majalah porno.

"A-aku.." Sasuke menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Sepertinya paru-paru di dalam tubuhnya telah disumbat batu kerikil sebesar ibu jarinya. "Siapa yang menaruh majalah seperti ini!" dahinya berkerut.

"Dan kau mengambilnya." jelas Hinata yang sekarang mulai tertawa kecil. Sepertinya hari ini dia telah banyak tertawa dan itu sama sekali bukan seperti Hinata yang biasanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi perpustakaan. "Tapi aku bukan orang seperti Jiraiya-sensei, kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menyakinkan Hinata. gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula, kau yang menyuruhku mencari di situ kan."

"Eh?"

"Apa jangan-jangan majalah ini punyamu Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Bu-bukan.."

"Hn.." Sasuke diam dan berhenti menggodai Hinata. Dia menatap sekilas kearah majalah 'hina' yang hampir saja ingin dirobeknya. Semua ini memang bisa mendekatkannya dengan Hinata, tapi dengan resiko mempermalukan dirinya.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang, Sasuke?

"Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang kini memerah kembali ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menopang dagunya dan memandang lurus ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu saja."

"Sasuke-san?"

"Dengan begini aku tidak mempermalukan diriku seperti tadi." seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Teruslah membaca, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Umm.." Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat Hinata selain meneruskan membaca buku kembali. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak bisa membaca buku itu dengan baik seperti tadi. Mungkin sekarang dia berada di posisi Sasuke. Bingung tak tahu harus membaca akibat dipandangi oleh seorang laki-laki tampan yang selalu menggodainya dari tadi.

Hinata menutup bukunya dengan gugup dan dengan asal mengambil buku yang ada di atas meja.

"Hinata." Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Y-ya Sasuke-san?" jawab Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum. Puas? Geli?

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga menyukai hal seperti itu.."

"Aa?" Hinata tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Dia kembali membaca bukunya dan saat itu juga matanya membulat terkejut. Wajahnya sangat memerah dan tangannya bergetar.

Gadis berbikini, tak berbusana, dan pose-pose menantang.

Oh tidak.

"Ternyata kau suka hal seperti itu, Hinata?"

Dan detik itu pun Hinata melempar bukunya entah kemana dan jatuh pingsan layaknya Hinata yang seperti biasanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hal itu membuat Sasuke panik dan tentunya seorang guru mesum bernama Jiraiya yang menangisi majalah bejat edisi terbarunya hilang akibat ulah kedua remaja yang dilanda cinta. Mungkin?

OWARI

**a/N **: WKAKAKAKAKA XDD

Aki suka fic ini. *dihajar* entah kenapa Aki suka membayangkan bahwa Sasuke membaca buku-buku seperti itu XDDD rasanya sangat.. memuaskan.

Yosh! ini sekuel dari at Library yang dulu pernah Aki post. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi bejat seperti ini! wkakakaka

Apa perlu di buat lagi?

Aki sih berpikiran untuk membuat drabble SasuHina di perpustakaan seperti ini. Pastinya mereka melalui banyak hal menarik di perpustakaan. Tapi.. entahlah. lihat responnya saja dulu. :D

Review? :3


End file.
